


Pretend

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble set during the ep <i>Moonshine</i>, reference to <i>Long Walk Down a Short Dirt Road</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fan_flashworks's "performance anxiety" challenge and the me_and_thee_100's "undercover" challenge.

Starsky watched as Hutch, AKA C.W. Jackson, picked his way into the hearts of the patrons of the Backwoods Inn. Fingers flying over the guitar strings, Hutch was in his element. After a moment's hesitation, there'd been no trace of the paralyzing stage fright he'd experienced when he sang with Sue Ann Grainger last year.

Maybe it was because he was undercover this time, pretending to be someone he wasn't.

Hutch threw Starsky a grin. Starsky tamped down a wave of desire, squeezed the pretty girl at his side, and managed to grin back.

He was undercover too, after all.


End file.
